X missions
The X''' or '''Extreme missions are a special set of operations that are unlocked in Trauma Center games after completing all of the standard missions on any difficulty. These missions always are focused around a single GUILT or Stigma strain that is exceptionally more powerful than when encountered on any regular mission. These missions are listed under the "Extreme" difficulty. Major Differences - GUILT Kyriaki *Kyriaki attack with much higher frequency *Lacerations caused will deal much more damage *More Kyriaki bodies will be present *If on Under the Knife 2: the number of Kyriaki pupas will increase each time the Queen Kyriaki hides into the organ after it is lasered. (2,2,3,3,4,5) *Vitals will drop much faster *Increased HP Deftera *Tumors will drop vitals much faster *Tumors will spawn polyps faster *Deftera will cause more vital damage when two of the same color Deftera combine *Deftera will cause hemorrhaging (Second Opinion only) Triti *Triti layout will be much less conducive to removal *Purple sections will deal dramatically more damage *Thorns will vaporize more often *Vapor will move faster Tetarti *Diverticula will grow faster *Tetarti will move faster *Less time to inject all three with antigen *Poison mist will do more damage Pempti *There will be less time between each attack *Attacking bodies will be more resilient to damage *Polyps and lacerations will deal more damage *Pempti sometimes sends out two waves of attacking bodies in succession *In Under the Knife 2, Pempti core resilience will be slightly unevenly distributed Paraskevi *Vitals will be maxed at 50 (Second Opinion only) *Dissecting a Paraskevi body will deal 30 damage (Second Opinion only) *Paraskevi will attempt to move to next organ earlier Savato *Nest will turn red significantly faster *Savato will spawn more mini-Savato bodies with its attacks *Attacks will occur with higher frequency *Laser will need to be applied much longer than normal during the second phase *Mutated Savato Major Differences - Stigma Cheir *More Cheir bodies will attack at once *Cheir will attempt to create large lacerations and tumors, as well as the normal lacerations Soma *Small tissues will harden faster *Soma will spawn more red and blue polyps *All polyps and hardened tissue will deal significantly more damage Ops *Smaller bodies will fire nutrients more frequently *Tumors will deal massive damage if detonated *Ops will take more laser hits to defeat *Tumors spawn much more often *Ops cores splitting after to 2 laser incinerations Onyx *Onyx will not wait as long to attack (You've got approximately 7 seconds to find Onyx) *Letting Onyx attack will deal 70 vital damage *Venom in third phase will drain vitals much faster Brachion *Venom will move through the grapplers much more quickly *If the venom is allowed to reach the grapplers, it will deal much more damage *Grapplers need to be removed two additional times: there are 21 of them to be extracted instead of 14 (3,3,3,4,4,4 instead of 3,3,4,4) Cardia *Red tiles will reduce max vitals by much more *Cardia will attempt to detonate tumors in the second phase more quickly *More laser hits will be required to finish it off Major Differences - Neo-GUILT Nous *Amount of tumors will increase (Last stand is 6 spore tumors, instead of 5) *Smaller window of time to treat and remove tumors before Nous dives *Instead of 30 vital loss per tumor when a wrong tumor is touched, the vitals drop by 65 per tumor Bythos *More lacerations at the pre-GUILT stage (8 instead of 4) *Core has to be removed 6 times *Core spores move faster *Greater vital damage if a spore or shard is touched (50 vital damage) Sige *Hematocelae are created more frequently *Sige will move faster *More clones created by Sige *Pus is formed very fast and will cause severe damage Aletheia *Vitals will drop much faster *Smaller window of time to inject antibiotic into Aletheia *Blood veins will alternate faster Category:Gameplay